


Jerseys

by There_Once_Was_A_Girl



Series: The Tales of Jemma Oluransi [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/There_Once_Was_A_Girl/pseuds/There_Once_Was_A_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coach Hall gets new Jersey's to the Oluransis for the next season</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jerseys

**Author's Note:**

> I had to address the beautiful fact that there are now two guys with the name Oluransi on this team, not to mention their daughter... So have a fluffy one-shot

It was right before their first home game their senior year that Coach Hall came up to Ransom and Holster with a box in his arms. 

“Ransom, Holster, good.” He said relieved, setting the box down on the bench in the locker room. Holster smiled, it always kinda made him laugh to hear their coach use their nicknames. It had started at the end of the last year.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey! You two, is it true?” Coach Hall had demanded catching the two of them alone one day. They glanced at each other in confusion.

“What?” Ransom asked at last. 

“That when you got married Birkholtz took your last name?” He asked, sounding irritable. 

“Yeah, it’s my husband’s name and my daughter’s name, now it’s mine. I like it.” Holster said with a grin. Ransom bumped his shoulder affectionately. Coach Hall rolled his eyes. 

“You two are going to be more insufferable than ever aren’t you?” He asked, “You do realize that this means I’m going to have two damn Oluransi’s on my team now? What am I supposed to call you? I can’t call you both Oluransi, even you two don’t always need the same things shouted at you.”

“We have first names you know, Coach.” Ransom pointed out. Hall huffed. 

“I don’t like using players’ first names… Besides, when was the last time anyone called you Justin?” 

“My mom does. Holster does sometimes.” Ransom pointed out. 

“Or you know, you can just call us what everyone else calls us.” Holster pointed out, “Ransom and Holster. My nickname doesn’t change just because my last name did.” 

“Fine. But I hope you realize what an inconvenience your name changing shenanigans is causing.” Hall huffed, though Holster knew it was mostly bluster. They had both laughed. After that Coach had started calling them Ransom and Holster with the exception of when he made the announcement for the captainship. Holster had privately decided that the words: “I would like to congratulate our new team captains, with a dead tie vote, Justin and Adam Oluransi.” (Holster loves being half of a pair, he had loved it when they were inseparable friends, he loves it more now that he is half of The Oluransi’s). 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now Ransom and Holster looked down at the box their coach had given them in confusion. 

“Sorry it took so long, I was worried they wouldn’t get here before the game.” Hall told them. 

“What is it?” Holster asked at last. Coach Hall reached into the box and proudly pulled out a brand new Samwell Jersey. 

“Your new Jersey’s.” he said with a grin. He held it up so they could see the back where ‘A. Oluransi’ was written where Holster was used to Birkholtz. Holster grinned. 

“That’s amazing! Thank you!” 

“Well, it’s your name. It’s the same as if we would have had two Smiths or something, if my players ever had normal problems, like having common names instead of the crap I deal with, like my players getting married to each other.” Coach Hall muttered. 

“Sorry Coach.” Ransom muttered. 

“Oh, whatever, as long as you two take care of that little girl, and you play well on the ice, I don’t give a damn.” He said at last, then looked around. “Where is Jemma?” 

“With her Uncles.” Holster answered. “Jack and Shitty came in for the game, so she’s up in the stands with them.” 

“Ah, good good. Nice to see alumni coming back to support us, especially Zimmermann. You tell Jack to stop in and say hello.” Hall told them already on his way out. Ransom and Holster pulled their new Jersey’s from the box, grinning at each other. 

“I love it.” Ransom said, as he looked down at his jersey and it’s emblazoned ‘J. Oluransi’ 

“We’re going to confuse the shit out of some sports commentators tonight.” Holster observed. Ransom grinned and leaned over to kiss him. 

“Yup, it’s becoming one of my favorite past times, confusing homophobic hockey people.” he said. 

“Hey! What did we tell you two?” Lardo snapped, coming into the room. “The Locker room, and surrounding areas are sacred, and you do not desecrate them by being all coupley here! I wrote it down in the damn bylaws.” 

“The bylaws are rules Shitty scribbled behind the water heater.” Holster pointed out, but he took an exaggerated step away from Ransom. 

“And that’s not what you wrote, you wrote, ‘There is no making out in hockey!!!’” Ransom murmured. Lardo frowned. 

“Did I?” She asked. The team nodded. She shrugged. “Yeah, I was pretty high. Whatever, the bylaw stands. No kissing in the locker room.” 

“You’re impossible.” Holster told her, with all the affection he could. She grinned and winked. When they went onto the ice that day there were some mutters from people who did know know them personally. Then during a break in the play while one of the other team’s players was pulled off the ice from a pretty nasty spill (though not from any foul play, just hockey) the guy Holster recognized as the other team’s captain skated up between them. 

“Is that Jack Zimmermann in the stands?” He demanded. 

“Yup.” Holster agreed. 

“Does he have a kid with him?”

“Yup.” Ransom answered. 

“She’s not his is she?” The player asked. “Whose kid is it?” 

“Ours.” Ransom and Holster told the dumbstruck captain in unison before skating away. Holster was never going to get over that. They waved at Jack, Shitty and Jemma from the ice, the guys waved back. 

Still the really fun part was watching discussion clips from the sports reporters after the game. They tuned in to see if the sports reporters covering college hockey had anything to say about the Samwell game, they always did. As soon as they did they found a picture of the two of them from behind, the names on their Jersey’s clear as day. 

“The question everyone was really asking at the Samwell game tonight was what is going on here? At first glance some fans might have thought that Adam Birkholtz, one of the Samwell team’s captains, and half of one of the best defense-men pairs in the conference, was missing from the game entirely.” One man said. 

“I certainly did at first.” The other man commented. The first man nodded. 

“Well we can now say, on the authority of their coach, that Birkholtz was in fact on the ice tonight as always. Except tonight the two team captains went out in new Jersey’s with new names on them as apparently Birkholtz, twenty-three, and Oluransi, twenty-one, got married after last season and are now in fact both Oluransis.” The guy said. 

“And that is astonishing. Everyone knows that Samwell is a liberal little place but I don’t know if we’ve ever seen college hockey players intermarrying on their team. It’s unheard of, is what it is.” 

“That it is, still gay or not, married or not, the Oluransis played a good game out there tonight…” They went on to discuss the game for a while before moving on from Samwell to other things. 

“You hear that boys? We’ve officially confused the shit out of sports announcers!” Holster called to the guys in the Haus. The team cheered.

Instead of a kegster they were all having a pretty low-key party. Everyone was drinking except Ransom who had offered to be the sober parent for the night, but it was just the team and Jack and Shitty (and Jemma who was, as always the center of attention). No one really got drunk enough for it to be sloppy, really they were just hanging out with their closest friends. Jemma spent the evening joyfully toddling from one uncle to the next. 

“To the Oluransis! Three of my favorite people!” Shitty declared lifting his glass. Everyone joined him, laughing. It was going to be a good year, they might miss Shitty and Jack, but they would be around, neither of them was about to abandon their significant other. Besides, it had to be a good year with three people named Oluransi in Samwell Jersey’s. Three. They hadn’t found it until after the game but at the very bottom of the box Coach had given them was a small Jemma sized Jersey, numbered 0, with Oluransi printed across the back as well. Coach Hall didn’t say a word about it and just nodded when Ransom and Holster thanked him profusely. 

After that Jemma wore her Jersey to all of the games. When they took their team picture Ransom and Holster sat in the very front with Jemma sitting half on each of them. The picture hung in Coach Hall’s office for the rest of his career (“The weirdest damn team I ever coached” he would say to people who asked).

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much apreciated. I'm working on a Shitty/Lardo piece for you coming soon!


End file.
